zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shops (TP)
You can buy each item in the following shops Ordon shop * Milk for 10 rupees * 10 bee larvae for 10 rupees * Lantern oil for 20 rupees Bird shop * lantern oil for 20 rupees * red potion for 30 rupees If you pay less than the amount what you bought costs but more than nothing, the bird says it's on the skimpy side. If you pay more than what it costs, the bird says what a generous young man. If you take something and pay nothing, the bird will start attacking you and keep trying to when ever you're in the shop until you pay him some money. Malo Mart You will learn about later Barnes bomb shop * Bomb bag with 30 bombs for 90 rupees. Once you buy one, you can't buy another one. * 10 bombs for 30 rupees, 20 for 60 rupees, or 30 for 90 rupees * 5 water bombs for 30 rupees, 10 for 60 rupees, or 15 for 90 rupees * 1 bombling for 6 rupees, 5 for 30 rupees, or 10 for 60 rupees You can also have him buy back all the explosives in one bomb bag. If it's bombs, he gives you a number of rupees equal to the floor function of 1.5 times the number of bombs you sold. If it's water bombs, he gives you a number of rupees equal to 3 times the number of water bombs you sold. If it's bomblings, he gives you back a number of mines. He doesn't start selling water bombs until you beat the Lanayru twilight. He doesn't start selling bomblings until you beat Lakebed Temple. Goron shop * Red potion for 30 rupees * Blue potion for 100 rupees * Lantern oil for 20 rupees The goron shop is only open at night Death Mountain shop * Red potion for 30 rupees * Wooden Shield for 50 rupees * Lantern oil for 20 rupees STAR It costs 15 rupees to play the first minigame at the STAR. After you win it, you get the big quiver which holds 60 arrows and then he sets up another minigame which costs 20 rupees. You need the double clawshots to beat the second minigame but you can play it whether or not you have the double clawshots. The first time you beat it, you get the biggest quiver which holds 100 arrows. From then on, the time limit is your record time and every time you beat your record time, you set a new record time and get an orange rupee. Each time you get a quiver upgrade, it comes with the maximum number of arrows it holds. Building at south west corner of the big area of Castle Town There's a goron that sells lantern oil for 30 rupees, one that sells a red potion for 40 rupees, and one that sells 30 arrows for 40 rupees. Castle Town Malo Mart Before it becomes a Malo Mart, you can't buy anything because everything there costs more than 1000 rupees. Once it becomes a Malo Mart, you can buy * 30 bombs for 45 rupees * 15 water bombs for 45 rupees * 10 bomblings for 30 rupees * 10 arrows for 5 rupees * blue potion for 50 rupees * red potion for 15 rupees * Magic Armor for 598 rupees Boat cruise shop * Once you activate the portal in Upper Zora River, you can go through the door to the boat cruise and get lent a bomb bag with 30 bombs to blow up boulders blocking the way. If you leave, she takes the lent bomb bag back but if you went there after warping out of a dungeon with Ooccoo, you can steal the lent bomb bag by warping back with Ooccoo Jr. You lose the lent bomb bag when you save and quit. It's not known when else you lose the lent bomb bag. If you go all the way down the river, the zora gives you the lent bomb bag. After that, you can pay 20 rupees to take a challenge there. The first time you score at least 25 points, you get the large bomb bags which makes it so that each bomb bag you have and will get will hold double the number of each type of explosive. From then on, every time you score at least 25 points, you get a purple rupee. Ooca shop * 30 bombs for 90 rupees * 30 arrows for 30 rupees * red potion for 30 rupees * blue potion for 100 rupees * lantern oil for 20 rupees